


【Diego中心】肿胀之足

by onlyhalfaheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Diego my pooor little baby i love you so much, I AM SORRY but i LOVE YOU DIEGO, Multi, its like i HAVE to write this, sorry for writing this its so mean but i cant control myself
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart
Summary: 他被塞得太满了，难以呼吸，动弹不得，像被强硬嵌进精美画作里的一抹颜料，怀着数年如一日的挫败和茫然，在错误的时间地点等待着被人当做错误一样地抹去。
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Lila Pitts/Diego Hargreeves, a lot of people/Diego Hargreeves
Kudos: 3





	【Diego中心】肿胀之足

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：路人抹布情节有

他们没收了他的刀。说没收或许有些孩子气了，用 _夺走_ 一词更为恰当——刀是他的武器和信物，是他与外界外物的联系，是这世上他赖以生存的事物，甚至堪比水和空气，刀把长在他的掌心里，刀刃埋入他的脊骨和肩胛，层层深深密密，尖锐的触感和他的每一根神经与血管相连。他们就这样夺走了他的一部分。匕首带和高领毛衣被一并剥落，皮带捆住双腕，他封闭的小小安全区被扯开一个豁口，难以阻挡的冲击力就这么强硬地灌了进来。

他忘记这次是因为什么罪名被关进来了，打架斗殴，当街挑事，妨碍警务或者诸如此类，弄清楚自己在这世上究竟犯下了什么错误对他来说并无意义。生活已经如此糟糕了不是吗？他眼睁睁看着自己被打倒在地，被生活的重拳，被命运指针微小的摆动，以及此刻，被这些从他生命里偶尔路过的陌生人。他放任这一切发生，毕竟没有什么更糟糕的事情会出现了，那就让它发生吧——凌辱和侵犯也不过如此，一想到自己斑迹垢黄、褶皱密布的童年岁月他就能平静面对这一切，某种近乎于慈悲的容忍在他心里撑起一个肿块，在该感到痛的时候他会感到痛。他几乎可以肯定这继承自母亲。

有人从后面踩住他的后腰，不稍用力就将他脸朝下钉在了地面上。陌生的、忙碌的足，穿着平底鞋，运动鞋，长筒靴或者皮鞋，留下带湿泥和尘土的鞋印，他觉得自己像一张纸被揉皱后再展开，摊在桌面上承受毫无章法的拓印和涂抹。水泥地面刮得他颊上痛得发烫，但是他连翻白眼的力气都没有了，更别说开口抱怨和咒骂，于是股间渗上湿意时他只是尽可能用力地蜷缩起来，试图忍住每一寸肌肉的微微痉挛，但马上有人伸出手去掰开他，扳起他的下巴，掐住他的腰，陌生的、忙碌的手，粗糙或细腻的皮肤，短或长的手指，有力的抓握或潦草的抚摸，一切都又快又混沌，他的感官来不及捕捉，除了止不住的战栗就只能用力喘气。有人——有双手捏着他的下颚逼他张开嘴，湿热的口腔里骤然闯进凉意，他下意识咬合牙关，尝到冰冷的金属气味，他把那柄匕首含在嘴里，像小心翼翼含着无数的卵等待它们孵化的鱼。

他听到有人叫他的名字， _Diego，_ 还有人叫他 _Number Two，_ 可是上帝啊他厌恶这一切，这些代号，这些烙印，他不近人情的父亲和隐忍缄默的母亲留给他唯一的东西，他多么希望一切都没有发生，他想从头开始做个无名无姓的生灵，蜷缩在监狱角落里被人践踏和凌辱，或许这就是他命运的一条支线。无数的手摆弄他，触摸他，掰开他的臀肉像掰开一个被丢弃的果实，饱受冷落的器官溢出汁水，被他们涂回到他身上，接着或许换了个人，或许是好多个人，他们的手指像鱼，游在他的身体里里外外，温热的手、弯曲的手，争抢、推挤、左冲右撞着，想游进褶皱里被他完整地吞吃进去。有人在问哪个家伙要先插，又是一阵骚乱的推搡，他被粗暴地扯着腰摆正跪姿，上半身柔软地塌下去，真正有人进入的时候甚至一点征兆也没有，他呛得仿佛有一口血沫堵上喉咙，甩开嘴里刀片的时候差点割断舌头。原来被操是这种感觉，他在极端模糊的思维里想象着，自己被这样毫无尊严可言地凌辱会给父亲带来哪怕一点的恼怒或羞愧么，或是说受辱也是那老头子规划好的他必须去经历的课题之一？

他有点恍惚了，手腕和膝盖都磨出钝痛，每个人只能在他身体里停留几秒钟就会被另一个人拽开，他完全被 _使用_ 了，几乎达到了自己所能承担的极限，被操出来的液体顺着大腿往下滴淌，紧接着马上就会被新淌下的覆盖住。快感已经被压缩到最低程度，只有重复性的机械触觉，抽插的频率，不同的人对他怎么摸，不同的吐息打在裸露的肩颈和脊背上。他被摁着后脑勺给人口交，吞得不够深就会被拽着后颈往下按，几乎让人害怕会不会被性器顶穿喉咙。无数低低密密纷纷乱乱的声音在他耳边和脑后说着下流话，脏词脏句几乎构筑不出什么实质性的伤害，他只觉得浑身都被灌满了，危险地肿胀起来；下腹也满，上身也满，嘴里也满，心脏鼓鼓囊囊地承受着巨大压力而跳动着，也是满满的。

他们之中有人问他是不是 _Hargreeves家_ 的其中一个，这不奇妙吗，这或许也是父亲的小小阴谋之一？Hargreeves和那个要命的纹身一起被拓印在他身上，连骨带肉地长在一起，使他鬼使神差般想起母亲，想起她永远端庄得体的模样和温柔耐心的脾性，她也被永远地捆在Hargreeves的名字之下了， _她也会因此而感到痛苦吗？_ 新的一个人射在他嘴里的东西呛得他剧烈咳嗽，因激烈性事而僵硬紧绷的肩胛垮塌下来，他本能地想扭头躲闪，却立刻被人掐着脖子拽了回来。 _她_ 会为他而担忧吗—— _母亲_ 会为他而担忧吗？他被人掐着喉咙，抚弄着性器，摩挲着胸乳和穴口，紧紧撑满着身体，却在这样的时刻里神志不清地想着母亲，幼时透过卧室里的全身镜看到的那个母亲和此刻在他脑海里满目悲怆和难言之隐的母亲，她在对着他流泪，沉默地，怀着被他继承下来的那份近乎于慈悲的容忍。

他跪坐在无数陌生人之间，不出声地哭了起来。

再醒来的时候仿佛一夜宿醉后记忆错位，他被困在了那个雪白干净的房间里。1963年的Diego Hargreeves开始发胖，在稳定苍白的环境里他不断地吸入种种成分，日复一日，月复一月，待在相同的那么几个地方，做相同的那么几件事。他被困住了，他因此而焦躁不安，但他不知道也许这并不是坏事。Lila嘲笑他的心思，说他有可笑的、无可救药的英雄情结，他没有反驳回去。那个有着深色皮肤和凹陷眼窝的小个子亚裔姑娘，终日拿午餐里的甜点当筹码和他争论不休，走路一蹦一跳像在做杂技表演，跟人说话都要挑高眉毛瞪圆眼瞳，短头发随着一举一动伶俐地甩动。对他来说情感上的事物很难丈量和定位，所以他不记得一切从何而起，某一天Lila问他有没有想过从这里逃出去，去过正常人的生活，每天午餐想吃几个果冻都行，不开心赤着脚躺在草坪上晒太阳。他没有答话，只是和那姑娘对视了一下，马上就移开了目光，长袖的病号服把他腕上的伞状纹身遮住了，好像这样就能掩耳盗铃地遮掉他 _不正常_ 的过去一样。

 _你让我想起我妈妈，有的时候_ ，Diego说。那是他们第一次同床共枕，他侧躺着听Lila的心跳，一下一下，安静有力，和她的呼吸声一样，像海潮，卷携着雪白泡沫把岸边的那些礁石温柔地吞没进去。

Lila问为什么，他说我不知道，也许只是因为我想她了。那姑娘笑着从被子下面掐他的腰：又或者只是因为你他妈的太久没碰到过女的了。

他也露出微笑，没有躲开。他没告诉她自己在被陌生人轮流操的时候也想着母亲，在从小到大无数个噩梦惊醒的时候他都想着母亲，他想拯救世界或许也他妈的是因为想拯救母亲。把他的成分掰开揉碎了摊开在桌子上，无非就是那么可怜的一点东西，烂透的脾气，不讨喜的说话习惯，一根筋的脑子，剩下的是丰富、蓬松又纠缠如乱麻的一团东西，大概是爱之类的吧，只不过被浸泡得发黄，被捶打得伤痕累累，被折叠得皱皱巴巴、折痕模糊。这点 _爱_ 被他藏得那么深，连他自己都差点发现不了，在他把母亲的手腕扯开的时候，在Eudora僵硬扭曲的身体躺在地板上面对他的时候，在Lila举着刀抵在他胸口却踟躇不敢前进的时候，他也有短暂地想起过这些爱。

他太脆弱了，他几乎觉得自己不配拥有这一切。

Diego，他枕边躺着的姑娘突然诧异地支起下巴，凑近他。 _你在哭吗？_

 _是啊，是啊。总该给他一点倾吐和释放的空间吧。_ 他吞吃下的所有过往的经历，所有杂乱不堪的思绪和情感，全都满满当当地堆积在他身体里，像阴茎填满肉体的甬道一样，他被塞得太满了，难以呼吸，动弹不得，像被强硬嵌进精美画作里的一抹颜料，怀着数年如一日的挫败和茫然，在错误的时间地点等待着被人当做错误一样地抹去。他无力地挣扎两下，把被子拉上来盖过头顶，等着脸上的水分被吸收，Lila迅速地钻进来，在又闷又暗又封闭的小空间里再次凑近，他们几乎鼻尖相抵。Lila说，嗯？所以？你知道的嘛，想要安慰的话你可以直说的。他闭上眼睛闷闷地笑了，花了一点时间驱赶掉那些闪回在他漆黑视线里的污秽记忆，然后扭过头，把没干的眼泪全擦在她伸过来想要拥抱他的睡衣袖子上。

**_end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *标题取自古希腊神话中的俄狄浦斯的名字（Oidípous），意为肿胀的脚。俄狄浦斯象征着恋母情结。
> 
> 俺滴微博→@点撇横横竖心


End file.
